Zerg Reign
by turtwig163
Summary: A seed of the old swarm, a lone overlord lands on a strange planet. From there, the zerg process to overrun the entire planet. However, the people of Bionis form alliances and together they resist the zerg. *Zerg vs Xenoblade world; inspired by East Bridge's 'The Zerg Swarm'


This story is written as if the reader has never head of StarCraft or Xenoblade before. I will be explaining things quite in detail so you don't have to the trouble of researching and background studies.

…

A lone overlord slowly descended onto the planet covered in boundless oceans. The overlord is a creature with a small round head attached to the side of a big, bulky circular body. Tentacles, extending from the bottom of the body, swayed in the dancing of the wind. Its cargo consisted of four drones and a big chrysalis, the advent of infestation on this vulnerable planet. Drones were creatures that would collect resources for the zerg race using their wide dish-like back from the transportation of resources to the base. They could also sacrifice themselves to morph into different buildings to expand their numbers.

The overlord had just entered the planet's atmosphere. Using its sensors, it observed that most of the planet was one huge body of water; which wasn't useful to the Zerg who couldn't build underwater. The overlord traversed this world until it came upon two towering figures. Various species were thriving on the lighter-toned titan, Bionis, while little flickers of life radiated from the darker-toned one, Mechonis.

Seeing this as an opportunity, the overlord slowly made way for the landmass. Once within close range of Bionis, it began to scout for an energy source to sustain the Zerg population.

Ether was determined as the resource of this world. In fact, every living thing of this world derived from ether energy. The biggest clump of ether radiated from the little bit above Bionis' Leg, however a Terran-like group occupied the territory in a settlement known as Colony 6. The Zerg cluster was not ready to endure battle in its current state. The next largest deposit of ether was found on the upper regions of the back of the Bionis, Makna Forest. An ether deposit in Makna Forest was the second largest deposit found on the Bionis. Although this new deposit was the second largest deposit, it was unmatched by the saturation of Colony 6's. However, that was by no means claiming that this cluster was a small. Compared to the average ether deposit, this one was colossal. The location provides massive amounts of resources and minimal disturbance from any threatening force. The docile, native animals posed no threat to the growing swarm.

The overlord limped to the ground and unloaded its passengers within a good distance from the ether crystals. The plants of the landing site were completely gray, as if they were drained of all energy. Breaking the silence, a single drone moved about five meters away from the red ether crystals and encased itself into a fleshy cocoon. The animals gave curious stares at the strange new creatures, but resumed their activities in ignorance.

The cocoon pulsated violently, growing at a rapid rate for the development of the structure. Within seconds the once table sized cocoon bloated into towering proportions. The cocoon stopped pulsating. Suddenly it exploded, sending fluid and pieces of flesh flying in a ferocious storm. A zerg hatchery stood tall, proud, and intimidating. It was a volcano shaped structure; two stories high and a ten meter by ten meter base. A 'living' structure made entirely out of living tissue, the hatchery was the core of Zerg activity. The hatchery had three main purposes. The first purpose is to process unfamiliar, raw energy into something a usable product for the zerg. The drones hack off fairly large chunk from the main ether crystal and return it to the hatchery. There the hatchery completely dissolves the mineral to extracts all the energy from the resource and storing it within the creep system. The second function was to serve as a breeding ground. Larvae are birthed out from the tubes on the sides of the hatchery. These larvae could mutate into any zerg unit whose genetic coding was accessible.

The final purpose of the hatchery was to lay the foundations of creep. The creep itself was a purple gel like substance which was the carpet on which all Zerg structures thrived. It spread in a circular fashion, increasing its radius until it carpeted ten meters. The creep, as mentioned before, contained all of the processed energy. It can be eaten, simply providing energy to the eater but not any sort of nutrition. For the zerg, they were adapted to a strict diet of creep only. However, other creatures could ingest this edible delicacy for a quick boost in energy, but it fails to compare to a wholesome meal. Unfortunate small plants near the hatchery were swallowed up by the creep. They could not withstand a half a meter of creep piled on top of them. Bigger plants, like trees, would not be knocked over due to their size. Instead, they would burn up at the moment of contact with the substance.

A mere hours after their initial landing, the zerg have been rapidly expanding the cluster. The base was surrounded by an assembly line of drones; hard at work harvesting and returning ether crystals. Among the numerous drones on the ground, the five new overlords that hatched took to air; its soaked carapace drying out. Aside from being a part-time delivery man, overlords serve two other purposes in the swarm. Their main purpose, however, is to provide control. Control is a way of keeping in limiting the swarm. If there are too many zerg units and not enough overlords to provide the control over them; they do not function properly and have devastating effects. Equivalent of generals and military advisers, overlords relay the orders from the higher authority who can control so much. Every overlord is equipped with a highly sophisticated brain in which calculations can be performed. These calculations range from minimizing losses to maximizing damage to enemy forces.

Once enough ether energy was gathered, a single drone broke off from the traditional managing of resources to fulfill its other purpose. Moving a couple meters next to the hatchery, it picked its spot to mutate into another structure. The drone encased itself into a cocoon that pulsated as wildly as the first. Once complete, the cocoon burst open to reveal a starkly different structure than the previously known hatchery. The Spawning Pool was, in the simplest terms, a living pool. It consisted of an organic pouch made of flesh that resembled the shape and size of a pool. However, instead of water occupying the alien pool; an unknown green liquid oozed and churned in the pool; bubbles constantly surfacing and popping.

With the spawning pool finally built, zergling genetics were unlocked for mutation. Zergling are huge meter tall hound-like creatures; equipped with sharp claws which tear though the soft flesh of enemies. Immediately, all three available larvae around the hatchery balled up into cocoons. within half a minute, six new zergling clawed their way out of the wombs and eagerly roamed the domain of creep.

While a sizeable army was being bred, the six already born zergling flocked together in exploration beyond the creep. They traversed though the dense forest until the population of trees began to thin out. Circular rings of yellow flowers littered the floor of the wooded area; giving the rise to the name "Yellow Flower Grove." The other noticeable feature of the Yellow Flower Grove was the eluca population. Elucas are similar only to caterpillars in their structure. The main difference from caterpillars is their size. At an average height of three meters, the towering creatures make any human being feel like a tiny insect, though extremely docile. Its body stained pink with two horns on its head, spikes on the tip of its tail; topped off with a sharp pointed nose to prod flowers with.

To gauge the ferocity of the native life, the six zergling engaged into battle against an isolated Makna Eluca. Before what it knew was going on, its body was swarmed by zerglings and their claws, tearing though its skin, from all around. While the eluca sustained heavy damages, it did not go down easily. Though severely outnumbered, it fought back using its size. Curling itself into a ball, it rolled over a zergling. Bones shattered releasing a loud "crack" noise and flattening the body of the zergling under the weight of the Makna eluca. During rest of the skirmish, two other zergling were unfortunately crushed. The remaining three scampered away in retreat.

…

This is the true piece which was inspired by East Bridge's 'The Zerg Swarm' and its countless kin.  
Don't be a stranger. I'd love to hear some feedback on this. And don't worry, the entire story won't be a boring third person story. I just need to set the stage and we'll have more sophisticated plot than a pair of green socks on a banana dolphin... I don't even know...  
Enjoy everyone~


End file.
